Amor en medio de una crisis
by Amix Luz
Summary: Él regresa luego de varios años, una gran crísis sufren las aldeas. Y él tiene que ir a buscarla y llevarla a Konoha KakashiXOC Comienza un nuevo amor...
1. Tanto tiempo fuera

TANTO TIEMPO FUERA……

**TANTO TIEMPO FUERA…….**

Tanto tiempo ya había pasado desde aquella vez en el que se volvió sensei. Sasuke se fue de la aldea para realizar su venganza, Naruto se había casado con Hinata y Sakura, su pequeña Sakura, hace un tiempo que no la veía y estaba seguro que ella no quería verlo. Habían estado saliendo por un tiempo, a escondidas, pero Kakashi la dejo, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Perder a alguien más. Y es que él volvió al AMBU. Y le pidió a la Hokage varias misiones de rango S, y ni siquiera le dijo adiós; estaba más que seguro que lo odiaba. Y ahora volvía a Konoha luego de estar 5 años afuera realizando todas las misiones que había pedido a la Hokage.

-He vuelto-dijo Kakashi viendo ya las puertas de Konoha.

No perdió más tiempo y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de la quinta. Tsunade estaba sentada y firmando varios papeles, parecía enojada, algo andaba mal. Tsunade alzo la mirada y miró a Kakashi.

-Al fin has vuelto.-dijo mirándolo bien, Kakashi asintió.

-Le traigo los informes de las misiones.-dicho esto se los entrego a la Hokage.

-No hay tiempo…-dijo Tsunade mientras ponía los informes a un lado- Ha habido muchos problemas estos días….que bueno que volviste.

-Que problemas?

-Pues…-Tsunade se vio interrumpida por Shizune, quien entro apresurada a la habitación.

-Tsunade!! Tiene que leer esto.-dijo Shizune entregadole dos pergaminos. Tsunade leyó el primero.

-MALDICION!!-dijo dándole un puñetazo al la mesa-Hemos perdido otra!

-Otra que?-preguntó intrigado

-Otra aldea Kakashi-san.-dijo Shizune, Kakashi abrió por completo su ojo.

* * *

**Lo siento, se que es corto. Acepto toda clase de ****críticas. No tardaré en poner el segundo capítulo. Bye.**


	2. Una nueva misión

**UNA NUEVA MISIÓN…….**

_-MALDICION!!-dijo Tsunade dándole un puñetazo al la mesa-Hemos perdido otra!_

_-Otra que?_

_-Otra aldea Kakashi-san.-dijo Shizune, Kakashi abrió por completo su ojo._

-!¿Qué¿¡…..Como pudo ser posible?

-En su ausencia Kakashi-san una organización, de la cual no se sabe nada, ha estado atacando a diferentes aldeas.-mientras Shizune le explicaba a Kakashi .Tsunade estaba leyendo el otro pergamino.

-Pero por que no me vi interrumpido por eso?

-Porque las aldeas atacadas se encuentran en la parte occidental, mientras que tú te encontrabas en la oriental, las aldeas en un principio se podían defender solas de los ataques, pero cada vez estos se fueron haciendo más fuertes y constantes por lo que nos pidieron ayuda.-pausa-Pero…

-Pero…

-Hace cinco días los ataque de alguna forma pasaron nuestras defensas y …. hay varias aldeas en estado de emergencia, y muchas otras ya no…ya no …pudieron resistir a los ataques…..me refiero son a las aldeas escondidas entre la neblina y entre la Hierba.

-Totalmente?-Kakashi no podía creer lo que oía.

-Si, enviamos varios escuadrones AMBUS para que vaya a rescatar a los sobrevivientes, pero fue nuestra sorpresa cuando regresaron y nos dijeron que nadie había podido sobrevivir. La organización está atacando en estos momentos a las aldeas escondidas entre la roca, la lluvia y la arena. Al parecer nos quieren…

-Acorralar

-Así es…

-Shizune tu has leído este segundo pergamino?-dijo Tsunade, interrumpiendo la explicación de Shizune.

-No Tsunade-sama, Pasa algo con el?-dijo Shizune extrañada.

-Al parecer han atacado a la familia real de la aldea escondida entre las nubes.

-Qué?!...Pero era con ellos con quienes estábamos haciendo las defensas-dijo Shizune muy preocupada.

-Al parecer murieron los reyes, y la aldea está destruida.-explicó Tsunade.

-Entonces, estamos en problemas verdad?

-Si, Shizune quiero que manden regresar a todos nuestros ninjas…- dijo Tsunade suspirando.

-Pero que pasará con las demás aldeas?

-No te preocupes, solo quiero que regresen los ninjas médicos, y un escuadrón ANBU de cada aldea a la que hemos prestado nuestro servicio; quiero que los representantes de las diferentes aldeas nos reunamos aquí para ver nuestras posibilidades y cuales van hacer nuestros movimientos.

-Si Tsunade.-Shizune se retira.

-Yo estaré en las defensas?…-preguntó Kakashi.

-No Kakashi-dijo seriamente Tsunade.

-Qué quiere decir?

-Kakashi, alista tus cosas. Vas ha salir ahora mismo a la aldea escondida del sonido...

* * *

**Pésima?...si claro que soy pésima. Soy tan mala por Dios!!. Espero que no sean tan malos. El próximo capítulo también será corto pero Trataré de a largarlos...Cuidense!!**


End file.
